The present invention relates to electrical brazing implements and particularly to a portable, hand-held tool for effecting a brazed joint between metallic parts.
Numerous manufacturing procedures call for brazed joints between metallic parts that cannot be readily effected using stationary brazing equipment. For example, in the manufacture of large power transformers, conductors being wound to produce the transformer coils must frequently be spliced or joined together. In this situation, a portable, hand-held brazing tool is the only practical answer to effecting such joints in an efficient and reliable manner. Moreover, as is often the case, the site where the joint is to be made can have limited access, and thus the brazing tool should be as streamlined and versatile as possible.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved, hand-held brazing tool which can be readily manipulated with one hand, leaving the other hand free to position the work.
A further object is to provide a brazing tool of the above-character which is compact, light weight and rugged in construction and safe and easy to use.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, be obvious and, in part, appear hereinafter.